The goal of this symposium is to understand the genetic and biologic mechanisms involved in ovarian cancer and how these mechanisms can be exploited to devise innovative prevention, detection and screening strategies. It will further address the impact of these modalities on the lives of women and their families. With advances in molecular biology and the emergence of new technologies (e.g., proteomics, genomics), we are gathering remarkable knowledge about the genetic and biologic basis of carcinogenesis. By directly facilitating our understanding of the disease process, this knowledge and technology is suggesting fruitful avenues of prevention, detection and screening advances. This forum will bring together leaders in prevention, detection and screening research in order to exchange their expertise, identify research avenues and form collaborations. The symposium will be held May 6-7, 2002 at the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute, Magee-Womens Hospital site, an NCI Comprehensive Cancer Center and one of 6 US Health and Human Services National Centers of Excellence in Women's Health. The intended audience is basic, clinical and translational researchers in the areas of epidemiology, molecular biology, genetics, cell biology, endocrinology, pathology, gynecologic oncology, and high-throughput technologies, with an emphasis on ovarian cancer, as well as public health researchers and consumer advocates. The specific goals of the workshop include: 1. to further understand the molecular, biologic and genetic mechanisms involved in ovarian cancer development and how these mechanisms can be targets for prevention, detection and screening; 2. to become familiar with emerging chemo-prevention agents and early detection approaches aimed at molecular targets; 3. to learn about new high-throughput technologies and their application to ovarian cancer research; 4. to identify new areas of research based on the molecular mechanisms of the disease; and 5. to understand the implication of these modalities on the health of high-risk women and on public policy. Topics include: epidemiology; early detection, prevention and screening; new technologies; surgical- and chemo-prevention; physical, social and psychological implications of prevention, screening and genetics; and consumer/public policy perspectives. All sessions include a discussion by a leader in the field. To date, there have been no workshops specifically focused on the intersection of ovarian cancer and molecular targets; nor have there been any on high-risk women, health implication and public policy. This workshop represents a unique opportunity to bring together scientist, policy researchers and consumer advocates to advance the frontier of ovarian cancer research and public health.